El Demonio Que Llevo Dentro
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: Naruto es un cazador de vampiros y Gaara un vampiro, no pueden estar juntos. Pero ese no es el único problema, su pasado poco a poco los perseguirá. Pésimo SUMMARY pero denle una oportunidad. Pariring GaaNaru


**Título: El Demonio Que Llevo Dentro**

**Anime: Naruto (Shippuden)**

**Summary: Naruto es un cazador de vampiros y Gaara un vampiro, no pueden estar juntos. Pero ese no es el único problema, su pasado poco a poco los perseguirá**

**Pareja: GaaNaru**

**Escritora: Fai**

**N/A: Todos tienen 17 a excepcion de los mayores (obviamente)**

**Esta basado en la epoca victoriana pero con tecnología mas avanzada, todo puede suceder en un fanfic de anime!**

* * *

Desde hace 100 años los vampiros han dominado a los humanos, cualquier humano que se oponía a ellos era torturado y si volvia a cometer el mismo error se le torturaba hasta matarlo, toda la gente vivía con miedo y el deseo de volver a ser libres como antes, hasta que aparecieron personas con poderes especiales, llamados cazadores de vampiros, que incluso podían controlar demonios. Los humanos volvían a tener libertad, mientras que los vampiros eran destruidos por los cazadores. Todos volvían a vivir tranquilamente. Pero aún seguían existiendo vampiros que querían tener el control de la tierra

* * *

Un día en una casa se encontraba una mujer sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio y en frente de ella un chico y una chica

-Esta noche cazaremos a los vampiros que se encuentran en Sunagakure, son parte de la nobleza y harán un baile, son vampiros poderosos por lo que debemos tener cuidado- les explico Tsunade con las manos en la barbilla -atacaremos en el baile, no acepto errores-

-Tsunade no oba-san, cuál es esa misión secreta de la que me hablaste ayer?- pregunto Naruto

-Cuando lleguemos a Sunagakure quiero que vayas a donde el baile, tu deber es fingir se alguien de ellos, tienes que convencerlos de que eres uno de ellos en 15 minutos y conseguir información, después de haber pasado 15 minutos si no sales atacaremos el palacio

-Y cómo los convenceré?- mala idea que haya preguntado eso, pues Tsunade e Ino sonrió de una extraña manera capaz de asustar hasta a la persona más fuerte y valiente

-Con esto- de un armario cercano Ino sacó un vestido naranja, con listones amarillos y pequeñas rosas del mismo color

-Q...Q...QUE?!- su piel se puso pálida al ver el vestido

-Lo había dejado para una ocasión especial para ti, y esa ocasión es está- Ino le entrego el vestido a Naruto quien seguia pálido

-Prepárate porque partiremos esta noche- le ordenó Tsunade y Naruto se fue del salón junto con el vestido, pero antes de salir Ino lo detuvo

-Yo te ayudaré con lo relacionado al vestido, el baile y los modales- después de haber escuchado eso Naruto se fue de la habitación

Naruto se dirigió a su habitación pensando por qué él, si estaba Ino para hacer ese trabajo, ella era una chica y él un chico, además que tenía un mal presentimiento de cómo lo iban a vestir y peinar. Al llegar a su habitación vio lo que menos quería ver, Ino junto a otras chicas con una sonrisa que lo dejó más asustado que la vez anterior, que planeaban ellas? era su pregunta, pues sabía que no era algo bueno

-Muy bien Naruto, comenzaremos con las lecciones de baile- una de las chicas de nombre Hinata se le acerco a Naruto

-Y yo te ayudaré a actuar como una chica- se le acerco otra chica de nombre Sakura

-Si claro, como si tu actuarás como una- murmuro Naruto haciendo enojar a Sakura y recibiendo un golpe de parte de ella

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar con tus lecciones de baile y de modales- sonrió Ino

Toda la tarde Naruto estuvo aprendiendo a bailar y actuar como una chica, hasta que se hizo de noche. Todos los cazadores estaban preparados afuera de la casa, solo faltaban salir Ino y Naruto. Después de una corta espera salió Ino jalando a Naruto avergonzado, quien vestía el vestido naranja con listones y pequeñas flores amarillas, llevaba dos coletas y un flequillo en la frente, en cuanto salieron ellos dos los demás cazadores a excepción de Tsunade se fueron a la mansión

-Te ves como una chica Naruto, o debería decir Naruko- sonrió Tsunade -hiciste un buen trabajo Ino-

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- Ino se adelanto mientras Tsunade le explicaba a Naruto

-Supongo que traes un traje abajo no?- pregunto Tsunade esperando una respuesta afirmativa de parte del rubio

-Si, pero, para que? no hubiera sido mejor que fuera Ino la que usará el vestido?-

-No, Ino debe estar con los demás cazadores por si alguno sale herido para curarlo- dicho esto ambos fueron a donde sería el baile, para destruir a todas las criaturas oscuras

Al llegar Naruto a donde el baile en la mansión entro fácilmente, pero su dificultad era que muchos hombres se le acercaban y muchas de las conversaciones que le hacían no tenían nada que ver con la información que necesitaba. Harto de tantos hombres que se le acercaban se fue a una habitación donde vio que estaba vacía y se cambio el vestido por el traje, se quito el maquillaje y la dos coletas y se arreglo el pelo, ahora si parecía un hombre, después de haberse cambiado salió a donde estaban los demás y se fue a uno de los balcones donde estaba todo solo

-Por qué tuve que ser yo el que se disfrazará de mujer, pudo haber elegido a una chica de verdad, no a mi- se dijo a si mismo seguido de un suspiro -creo que quejándome no conseguiré nada, lo mejor será buscar información- Naruto se fue hacia un lugar donde había mucha gente reunida pero algo o alguien le irrumpió el camino tirándolo al suelo -hey ten cuidado-

-Perdón- escucho una voz seria y algo fría, al voltear para arriba vio a un hermoso chico pelirrojo, de tez blanca y ojos aqua-marina que vestía un traje negro

-No, discúlpame a mi, fue mi error- al ver el rostro de aquel chico se quedo sonrojado pero por alguna razón se le hacía conocido

-Quién eres tú? no había visto a ningún vampiro como tú, cuál es tu nombre?- Naruto creía que ya se había jodido pero ese chico le parecía conocido

-Uzumaki Naruto, y tú?- el pelirrojo por alguna razón igual se sintió aliviado al escuchar ese nombre

-Sabaku no Gaara- respondió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa muy poco notable

-Entonces supongo que tu eres un vampiro de la nobleza- dijo Naruto disimulando su curiosidad

-Sí, y tu de donde eres?- Gaara por alguna razón se le hacía conocido Naruto pero quería asegurarse de si le era conocido o no

-De...- cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por una gran explosión causada por una bomba destruyendo a varios vampiros y tirando a Gaara encima de Naruto por la onda expansiva causando un sonrojo de parte de los dos al verse cada uno a la cara -_Que raro, ahora que lo noto, sus ojos no son rojos, son aqua-marina a diferencia de otros vampiros que he visto que pueden ocultarlo, por dentro no se ven rojos, se ven oscuros__-_ pensó Naruto al ver bien los ojos de Gaara

-_Sus ojos son azules, profundos y con vida, el no es totalmente vampiro, tambien es un humano, pero se me hace conocido-_ pensó Gaara pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Naruto

-Eh.. Gaara, te podrías quitar de encima?- pregunto sonrojado Naruto

-Perdón- se disculpó Gaara levantandose de Naruto

-Disculpa pero de pura casualidad estuviste en la prisión de luz?- pregunto un poco tímido Naruto

-Eh?-

-Ah, perdón, sólo fue una pregunta tonta, olvídalo-

-Si estuve ahí, junto a otro chico rubio, creo que era como... tu- ambos se quedaron sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban llegando los cazadores

-Gaa-chan!- se arrojo Naruto sobre Gaara alegre y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Me alegró que hayas escapado sano y salvo- sonrió Gaara, lo cual era algo muy raro en él

-Igual me alegró que hayas vuelto a tu hogar- estaban felices los dos juntos, pero su felicidad se acabo cuando Naruto se acordó de los cazadores, no le podía decir que él era un cazador pero si que huyera -Gaara- se separo de este -tienes que huir, los cazadores están atacando y su punto principal son los vampiros de la realeza-

-Que?-

-Su plan es usarme como infiltrado, tienes que huir, no quiero que te hagan daño, yo me quedaré aquí- le informó de una manera seria y triste a Gaara

-Pero, no puedes quedarte, ellos te harán daño, no creas que no lo sé, también eres vampiro, acaso ellos lo saben?- pregunto Gaara serio

-No, no lo saben, pero saben que tu eres vampiro, no te preocupes por mi y huye- le indico

-Pero no quiero volver a dejarte- se puso triste al recordar como lo habían obligado a abandonarle

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, confía en mi- sonrió Naruto pero no duro al ver que venía Ino -rápido, hay viene uno-

Gaara a pesar de que no quería salto del balcón y se fue rápido. Naruto observó como Gaara se alejaba, se sentía triste, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, desde hace 12 años, pero no quería que lo lastimarán.

A lo lejos venía corriendo Ino a donde Naruto, al llegar vio a Naruto un poco triste y se preocupo

-Naruto, estas bien? no te pasó nada con la explosión?- se le acerco Ino preocupada

-Si, solo... se me escapó un vampiro, lo siento- dijo cabizbajo

-Bueno, procura evitarlo a la próxima- sonrió Ino

-Si- intentó sonreír Naruto caminando a donde los demás cazadores peleaba y saco unos cuchillos de asalto, con la mirada oscura

Naruto llegó a donde los demás vampiros y cazadores y comenzó a atacar a todos indiscriminadamente. Ino peleaba hasta que vio llegar a Naruto con intenciones de atacarla, ella logró esquivar y intentó noquear a Naruto, pero no pudo, era más rápido que ella. Tsunade que peleaba a lo lejos vio el acto de Naruto y se preocupo, corrió a donde Ino y Naruto y lo separó, Naruto corrió a donde los demás vampiros y cazadores y los comenzó a matar a sangre fría. No parecía él mismo. Era la primera vez que Tsunade y Ino veían eso en él. Tsunade molesta camino a donde Naruto y le clavó una inyección en la espalda para dormirlo. Tsunade, Ino y los demás cazadores que sobrevivieron y que podían pelear acabaron con la mayoría de los vampiros mientras que otros escapaban

-Dejénlos ir- ordenó Tsunado a los cazadores que iban por los vampiros que escaparon

-Debemos regresar a la casa- Ino tomó a Naruto y lo subió encima de un perro demonio

Todos regresaron a la casa y Naruto fue llevado a una habitación para que entre Sakura e Ino lo curarán. Mientras fuera de la casa, sentado en un árbol cierto pelirrojo miraba a Naruto con tristeza y alegría a la vez

-Lamento lo que ellos te hicieron, Naruto, prometo que te salvaré de aquellas personas- dijo el pelirrojo observando a Naruto a los lejos

* * *

**Supongo que me quedó corto el primer capítulo pero los demás intentare que sean más largos**


End file.
